


1년 한 달 하루 일분일초에, 모든 건 변해.

by woodawnlover69 (hyoseumi)



Series: 物の哀れ. [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/woodawnlover69
Summary: God? Karma? Who cares about that, life is a shit anyway.





	1년 한 달 하루 일분일초에, 모든 건 변해.

They say happiness doesn’t last too much. They say love lasts six months, a year, four years. But who cares about that? Sooner or later it ends. Everything is temporary.

It’s been a while since I didn’t see Hyojong around the house. He leaves early and I only get to see him because we have to work together. I think he is not happy about living together anymore. Lately we only fight about the silliest things.

 

He has low moments, many more than before. He rarely smiles, he only sleeps. Maybe he thinks about life too much. Maybe he thinks about Hui, how he had given up the love he had for him. Maybe he is not able to love someone for a very long time. Maybe he didn’t even love me in the first place. Did he said he loved me once? I can’t even remember.

 

“I’m going back to live with the guys,” I’m sitting on the sofa and he is standing in front of me. I can’t clearly see his face. “I’m sorry, Wooseok.”

I can only ask myself if this is a breakup. I’m confused.

 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” I get up from the couch, I can’t show him how worried I am that this might end up soon. But I feel like I’m about to cry. I can’t cry.

 

“I’m sorry… I can’t live like this.” So that’s the only explanation I’m getting?

 

“But I need you,” I need you here with me. Even if we aren’t together as lovers. “I’m happy when I’m with you.”

 

“It’s bullshit.”

 

My heart stopped beating at this rate. Tears are falling down over my face and I can’t control them. Why am I crying? I thought this wouldn’t last too much. But it’s been almost a year. Almost a year since we decided to share our lives together. Almost a year since we decided not to be with anyone else, not to be a couple but ‘something in between’ like Hyojong used to call it.

Why are you such a coward? Why are you running when you got me so filled up with you?

I can’t believe he is making me feel this way. Like I am the worst person on Earth.

 

“I’m in love with you, Hyojong.”

 

“But I’m not, and I tried,” he is trembling now, he is about to cry, he is an entire mess. Why are you crying when you are the one leaving me alone? Why are you being this selfish?

He goes to our bedroom and he takes all his clothes in a bag. Like he has been thinking on doing this before, like it’s all planned. I can’t even move. I can’t take all the pain I’m feeling, I can’t stop crying, I can’t run after him. There’s plenty of things I can’t do. 

He closes the door with a slam. I’m thinking how hard is going to work with him. How hard is going to be showing fake smiles to all my friends. I miss him already and he just left.

 

They say life comes at you fast. There’s something like God’s will or a thing called Karma. Movies show you something called destiny. When two persons are drawn to each other and love is so intense, so beautiful, so wonderful. But movies don’t show you the bad side of love.

How hard it will be to gather the pieces of your broken heart. How empty you will feel. They don’t tell you how complicated is to love someone that doesn’t love you back.

They don’t tell you that you won’t ever be capable of love someone after that person destroyed you.  

**Author's Note:**

> That was all, folks! If you read all of these drabbles, welcome and see you in another Woodawn ff... I'll try and make them happy, I swear ♥


End file.
